Harran
Harran is a large fictional city and a major location within the game of Dying Light. The distant skylines and high-rise buildings gives a sense of enormity and depth to this urban structure. Like most major cities and urban hubs some parts of Harran are wealthy and affluent (Old City) other parts are not (Slums). During the central campaign, and the side missions, you will be traversing these two major areas of Harran's urban jungle in order to stay alive. History Harran Outbreak Sometime during 2014 the city of Harran was overwhelmed by an unknown viral epidemic that was later known as the "Harran Virus".Dying Light - Intro The ministry of defense and government of Harran established a quarantine over the city as the affliction began to spread. Though the populace began to dwindle and the number of infected outnumbered the living, a maintained relief effort continued to be given to what survivor's the city had. However, it was the mind of the ministry of defense that stricter actions be taken against the Harran Virus beyond a simple quarantine protocol. As the situation grew more dire, the question of whether or not survivors still remained in the city arose. As such, the ministry devised a plan that involved bombing the entirety of Harran to destroy both the infected and the source of the outbreak itself. Events of Dying Light :Pending Game Release Known Locations Known locations are areas that you will explore throughout the game of Dying Light. Most of these areas listed contain main or side mission objectives. * Safe Houses * Slums Bridge Crossing * Slums Building Home Base * Slums Bus Terminal * Slums Civilian Districts * Slums Convenient Stores * Slums Fishing village * Slums Harran Public High School * Slums Pharmacies * Slums Rais' Fortress * Slums Slab District * Slums Train yard * Slums Urban Highway * Slums Warehouse District * Slums Water Works Station * Old City/Slums Under Lake Tunnel Connection * Old City Convenient Stores * Old City Forever Foundation * Old City Kindergarten * Old City Museum * Old City Pharmacies * Old City Pizzeria * Old City Radio Station * Old City Radio Tower * Old City Sewers * Old City Town Hall * Old City University Home Base * Harran, Norway @ Google maps Unknown Locations Unknown locations are destinations in which you as the player will never explore but can see on the horizon. * Harran City Global Games Stadium (seen from both the Slums and Old City) * Central Business District (Seen mostly from the Slums) * Mountain surrounds (seen from both the Slums and Old City) * Farmlands (seen from Old City) Gallery Official Screenshots DyingLight5.jpg DyingLight6.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Add-2,dyinglight.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-1,dyinglight.png Dying Light CoOp.jpg DyingLight7.jpg DyingLight4.jpg DyingLight3.jpg DyingLight2.jpg Be the Zombie Still.jpg DyingLight1.jpg DyingLight2.jpg DL-01.jpg DL-02.jpg DL-03.jpg DL-04.jpg DL-06.jpg DL-07.jpg DL-08.jpg DL-09.jpg DL-11.jpg DL-12.jpg DL-13.jpg DL-14.jpg DL-15.jpg DL-16.jpg DL-17.jpg DL-18.jpg DL-19.jpg DL-20.jpg DL-21.jpg DL-22.jpg DL-23.jpg DL-24.jpg DL-25.jpg DL-26.jpg DL-27.jpg DL-28.jpg DL-30.jpg DL-31.jpg DL-32.jpg Harran_Screenshot.png Screenshots Harran-01.png Harran-02.png Harran-03.png Harran-04.png Harran-05.png Harran-06.png Harran-07.png Harran-08.png References Category:Locations